


Nintendogs and Mistletoes

by chiiiidog



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Childhood Nostalgia, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Nintendogs - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiiidog/pseuds/chiiiidog
Summary: Expensive headphones one-shot. Rich bothers Michael with a chew-toy while he's playing Nintendogs. It is also December.---“Who’s a good boy? WHO’S A GOOD BOY?” Rich cooed from above him, snickering as he dangled a chewed-up toy in the air, courtesy of his dog Coco who’ssleeping downstairs right now.“Rich, that is the 4th time since I’ve loaded up the game 30 minutes ago. What do you have against my digital puppies?”





	Nintendogs and Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the bmc amino  
> i have changed absolutely nothing so you might see my exhaustion in this  
> i wrote this after finally finishing a long, tiring essay

Ah, yes.

A chilly, peaceful December evening in the Mell household that can only be enjoyed with a nice round of “Nintendogs” on the 3DS. What else can possibly ruin this night of tranquility?

“Who’s a good boy? WHO’S A GOOD BOY?” Rich cooed from above him, snickering as he dangled a chewed-up toy in the air, courtesy of his dog Coco who’s _sleeping downstairs right now._

“Rich, that is the 4th time since I’ve loaded up the game 30 minutes ago. What do you have against my digital puppies?” Michael said, using the stylus to give his pixelated pets some artificial love and attention on the DS screen.

“Okay, first: those aren’t even real dogs, babe. Second, you already got Coco, who’s a REAL dog; why are you even wasting time on _that_?”

_Oh. Now you’re really in for it_ , Michael thought furiously, immediately closing his 3DS and removing the blanket off of him to give Rich a piece of his mind or two until he saw what Rich had in his hand, hanging above him.

A mistletoe.

“HA! Got you,” Rich said with a huge grin, laughing while still holding the mistletoe. There was a subtle shade of red dusted in his cheeks, despite the windows in the room being closed. “Guess who’s getting a kiss under the mistletoe?”

“Did you get that from when we looked around inside the Walmart?” Michael asked, standing up to inspect the mistletoe curiously. It didn’t seem fake.

“Yeah! I snagged one from the garden section. I don’t think they’ll notice they’re missing a single mistletoe.”

“Me? Dating a mistletoe-stealing _thief?_ More likely than you think,” Michael joked, chuckling at his remark. “You’re such a cute dork.”

Before the one of smaller stature can reply with a banter, Michael leaned in close towards Rich, his lips gently caressing Rich’s own. Rich gladly returned the kiss, albeit with a slightly stronger force as he felt the other’s arms wrap around his waist lovingly. By the time they finished, the couple were snuggling under the blanket together peacefully.

“WHY IS THE CHIHUAHUA NAMED AFTER ME!?”

“I mean, they’re small and ferocious. Truly a force to be reckoned—”

Not peacefully. The couple bickered about trivial things followed with fits of laughter for the next couple of hours before they fell asleep together.

 


End file.
